misery loves company
by TuesdayTerrible
Summary: in which she cant bare to let him go anymore than she can bare to keep him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In which I need someone to be missing Merle as badly as I do. R&R

* * *

**Misery loves Company **

.1.

She stands outside the prison unmoving unwavering and completely alone. Her blonde ponytail is caught in the wind whipping painfully against her neck and her blue eyes are still cast forward out over the land of the dead. The one person who is suppose to be here grieving if not with her- but grieving is not and she finds herself hating him for it. She can feel the resentment boiling in her gut and constricting around her broken heart, her canines dig violently at her bottom lip worrying it relentlessly as she steels herself not to cry.

After all, in his last moments, she knows he didnt cry. He didnt beg- that wasnt who Merle Dixon was.

X

She has this overwhelming calling to take it upon herself to leave the safety of the prison and find the governor. She strolls the prison yard at least once a day, her eyes always drifting out of the gate- she knows he's out. She wants nothing more to put a bullet in his chest and have him turn into one of those nasty monsters. She would kill him and restrain him to something so he would starve to death- as she's sure those things had to die somehow besides a good ole bash to the skull. A simple death just would not do for all the suffering he has caused her people.

For the suffering he had caused her.

Her hand absently drifts across her flat stomach before letting it fall to her side. The skin around her bottom lip is scarring as much as she chews on it. She doesnt bother acting any differently than she always had- she tends to Judith. She helps prepare meals, aids her father in recovering injuries and Carol in hemming clothes and doing laundry. She keeps herself busy but that does nothing to ease the ache that forms in her chest and the anger that flashes through her eyes every time she sees his younger brother.

They are on watch together, a gun over her shoulder and his crossbow slung over his. The tension is so thick in the air between them, even Daryl can do little to ignore it in such close corridors.

"Somethin' wrong with ya lil Greene?"

She let out a deep breath that sounded more of agitation than anything as her eyes turned to meet the younger and only surviving member of the Dixons.

"Ya even miss him?" she said and her voice comes out bitterly despite how she knows she's not suppose to let anyone know she had been involved with the older man. She looks away from him when the emotions flood to her eyes faster than her canines can dig into her bottom lip.

She knows Daryl Dixon is probably the only person Merle Dixon loved more than her.

"It even bother you to put a knife in your own brothers skull?" Her voice is so quiet, she doesnt think he can hear her. He shifts uncomfortably beside her- and she wonders if its guilt that propels him to move. She expects some sort of angry retort from him, some bit of fire- in fact- she only realizes shes hoping for it when he doesnt give it to her. She's searching for a flame of what was once hers only to be hit with the realization that Daryl Dixon didnt even closely resemble his brother.

"You _knew_ my brother didnt you?" His voice sounds more embarrassed than anything and he doesnt bother to elaborate any more than that.

She has half the mind to slap him and deny it, prolong his embarrassment before she couldnt hide the truth anymore. But what did it matter how she knew Merle? That two months had been all it taken, all it had taken to make her more than what she was.

"Ya. I knew him." She shook her head, her eyes wandering over the field of the dead. "You're probably the only person your brother loved more than me." She pauses than, her hands clasping the railing as if to steady herself. "Im okay with that now."

"Im sorry." Daryl says awkwardly, a hand in his mouth desperately worrying a thumbnail.

"For what? My loss?" she smiles towards him and she cant believe how much resentment she feels towards him- though she knows this is the last thing Merle would have wanted for her to feel. "Should be your loss more than mine- hell, as far as everyone knows it is only your loss. Thats the way I want to stay."

Daryl nods and the question that weighs heavily on his mind he refuses to ask. He's not ready to hear the answer. He's not ready to deal with the fact that Merle sought out a seventeen year old girl to take refuge in her body. His brother was a lot of things, but he wasnt a rapist and a pedophile was such a harsh word that he didnt want to associate that with him either. A year wasnt the same as a year anymore though he doubted Hershel would see it that way.

"Is there anything you want to know bout Merle?" Daryl said finally, almost hopefully even- and she noticed that. Maybe she had been to quick to judge the youngest dixon amongst her own greif.

"Whatever youd like to tell me." she says quietly- she knows more than he thinks she does. But theres no reason to divulge into that now. There's no reason to open up naked secrets.

"My brother. Hes the one who taught me how to hunt. Use a crossbow." He paused for a moment before off handily adding. "Taught me how to play baseball. Always beat my ass in arm wrestling."

She felt a smile creeping over her face for the first time in what felt like a lifetime as she listened to Daryl tell her stories about Merles first kill, how Merle had this greyhound he called Bullet. Before they know it the suns coming up and Daryl cant remember talking to anyone in the prison that much. He cant remember talking to anyone that much in his life.

"You were his everything ya know." Beth said quietly. "His last words to me were about you."

She doesnt have the heart to relive their last night together- and he doesnt have the heart to ask. She leaves before the sun makes it over the treetops, she pauses, lingering on the stares for just a moment before calling back to him.

"Daryl?"

"ya?" He says quietly, not bothering to move into her line of vision.

"Ya might wanna hold Carol close." She pauses. "Cause ya wont always have the opportunity too."

X

Shes officially sick. She can smell spam in the air, floating around the prison and its all she can do not to dry heave or gag in front of anyone. Her canines dig painfully into her lowerlip until blood rolls down her chin and she excuses herself from kitchen duty.

She finds herself at the fense, where she seems to migrate to- as if he'll just show up here one day- dead or alive. He never does- Daryl made sure of that. Still, the urge to cry is becoming incredibly hard to ignore. The dead thrash around her clinging to the fence and all she can hear is the metal clanging around her.

And than all sound shuts off.

Carl finds her and hes surprised to see her, yelling at them, mocking them. Not just making noise to draw them close but literally taunting them and enjoying it. Its a side of Beth he cant recall having seen before and while he doesnt feel it necessary to join in- he feels compelled to watch.

"Come ya fuckers!" she screams throwing her hands up in the air, slamming her hands against the fense as long dead fingers wrap around the wire and try to reach her.

"Ya want some of this!" She picks up a large shank weapon they made from the prison ground and begins spearing them, bodies dropping with every angry thrust. She screams each time she impels them and her forehead is doused in sweat before to much longer.

She's not sure how long she goes at it before her father puts an unbalanced hand on her shoulder. She turns around eyes a blaze and looks into his tired understanding familiar face, and she throws herself on him- the two of them fall to the ground, crutches flying.

Her tears stain his shirt as he runs a finger through her blonde locks and he whispers words of comfort to her before she responds in a choked voice loud enough for any surrounding bodies to hear.

"Its not."

X

They speculate- her father and Rick what went wrong with her before Carl apparently took it upon himself to alert the others.

Heat Stroke, Rick had offered

Mental Break, her sister had whispered, her mind clearly set on that night after the barn where her mother had attempted to kill her.

Whatever reason they had tacked onto it hadnt made its way to her yet. She had yet to hear her fathers opinion and she worried that sooner rather than later he would figure out the one thing she desperately wasnt ready to share with or anyone else.

She does her best to act as normal as possible- but she cant find herself able to do that. She doesnt remember how to do that. She cant bring a song to her voice because his voice lingers hot in her ear.

"Ya make beautiful sounds ya know that girlie? Voice of a god damn angel."

She finds it increasingly harder to just drag herself out of bed, keep down her breakfast, and tolerate being in the proximity of any spam like product. She finds it harder and harder to keep him out of her mind- it was easy to avoid him in the mist of others when she could find his face amongst them. It seems with his face no longer with them – the secret she had managed to keep for a matter of months would expose itself in a matter of days.

Daryl grabs her by the arm one day and throws her into a cell closer to what Rick believes to be the Wardens office. His breathing is ragged and she sits on a bunk and waits patiently for him to get out whatever he thinks he has to say. He paces with a kind of anger she hadnt witnessed in a while and as sadistic as it sounds she somehow found peace in his agitation instead of angst.

He gets close to her then invading her personal space in a way she hasnt seen him do to anyone before. His hand grips the mattress on either side of her and he all but growls at her his accusation.

"Youre carrying his child arent you?

The weight of having had someone speak the words aloud, hits her harder than she expected her calm demeanor completely diminished tears threaten to spill from eyes and they do and she clasps her hand over her mouth to suppress the wail that is making its way up her throat.

He pulls back from her reaction as if he's slapped her, and resumes his pacing hands pulling at his hair.

'fuck, fuck fuck, fuck' he cusses under his breath up until he's yelling it. His hand connects with the prison wall and he stares at her angrily with the same resentment she had showed him not so long ago.

"Ya kno' wat this means dontcha? Ya think we cant take care of anotha' one? We got fuckin Judith! Member wha' happened to Lori?! Or did that just slip ya mind when he slipped his dick inta ya? Jesus Christ ya were his fuckin incubator werent ya?"

The last sentence makes her go rigid with anger and the look she shoot him in the enclosed cell throws a wet blanket over his anger immediately. He doesnt flinch or try to stop the hand that smacks him hard across the face- nor does he stop her as she exits the cell with a look he's glad he didnt catch.

Daryl takes a seat on the cot and puts his head into his hand.

Leave it to his brother to carry on the Dixon name before he goes off on a suicide mission.

He grits his teeth together and pushes off the bed to take care of the situation before it gets any worse.

* * *

A/N: The ideas been in my head a while- its not coming out quite right- but i figure I can always try again til I get it right. There will two more chapters following this one. As always, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: There is some very slight smut below, if this is not your kind of thing- please wait for the next and final chapter. If you look forward to things of this nature- well, look no farther. As always, read and review.

* * *

2

Her heart constricts in pain as she rises to a seat in her bed, in nearly four months time the absence of him has not left her. The understanding and respect she has for Rick intensifies and she wishes she could tell him now she finally understands his break after losing Lori. She wonders idly if that would make her feel less alone. She pinches the gap between her nose and stares at her slightly protruding stomach- it was barely noticeable and was completely oblivious to the others as she still slipped into her worn out jeans and hidden safely beneath looser fitting t-shirts.

Still. She felt every stretch of skin, every burst of life, every glimpse of him in this baby. She knew it was a boy- knew it even though she didnt know if it had a gender yet or not. She scarcely could tell how far along she was- three months at best. Hardly anytime at all with a sweltering six to go. She found that whatever hormone that triggered a pink unholy little plus sign, though she later resigned herself to it being a blessing and not a punishment- a little piece of Merle and her was a gift from god. She found that that very hormone caused more than an urge to urinate more often, her stomach lurch at the smell of spam, it ignited feelings she hadnt expected to ever feel again.

She would awake aroused and the fact that her partner, the father of her child wasnt around to take care of her needs left her beyond agitated She found herself glaring at her sister and Glen for their public displays of affection more often than not. She found herself irritated to her core- but refused to grant her own release- because Merle was the last one to touch her so and for the rest of her time shed like to keep it that way. Still, her hormones did not make this an easy task. They did their damnest to make her warm, wet and ready throughout the day sending her core humming with life.

It was at least a temporary distraction from her agony- though not a welcome one.

X

She lays down for a nap, collapsing onto her bunk willing the throbbing between her legs to go away. She dreams of him- she shouldnt be surprised. She knows it even as her dream self opens her eyes and she sees him lying next to her- she's still overcome with a false relief that the dream was indeed reversed- that he had always been alive, his beating heart right underneath her palm.

This dream however wasnt as sentimental as they usually were- this dream was a memory of how their relationship began in a way. How he had tempted and teased and prodded her- in fact- they had come since a long way since then she wasnt sure why her subconscious was remembering it now- but as she stood in the entrance of his cell- he smiled that devilish little smirk of his that made her knees weak.

"Ya say ya want some a ole Merle do ya girlie?" His smile was taunting and the fire spread through her, igniting her blood. Some was an understatement but she didnt have the words or the experience to articulate that, so she nodded mutely and he patted his leg mockingly.

"Alrighty than, take off them jeans a yours and come over here an work for it."

She wasnt sure what he meant and somehow she felt compelled to do what he said. It wasnt that they hadnt fooled around before- but everything had been so brief and she was sure Merle had done his best to keep her at arms length. The fact he was actually initiating her to come touch him and lose an article of clothing spoke volumes to which she wasnt sure.

She crossed the space between them, kicking her jeans off towards the wall as she crossed the space between them.

He smiled giving his leg a soft pat as she took a seat in his lap, a large rough hand laying on the small of her back as he positions her to straddle his leg.

"Git yourself off angel- show meh ya want me."

X

She wakes up a thousand times more agitated than when she laid down. She takes it upon herself to tell her father she feels sick and would like to rest some more. She finds herself flipping through the bible for some sort of distraction but to no avail. The words do nothing to calm the sinful ache between her legs.

She literally groans in frustration when Daryl comes in and takes a seat at the end of her bed.

"I gotta tell someone." Daryl said finally, "Ya doin ta much shit. Ya need things."

"You dont got to tell anyone anything understand." She all but spit at him. "It is my business who I tell and when I tell them. This is my blood and yes believe me Daryl I know that I NEED things- things that no one in this god forsaken facility can provide for me so if you could please-" She said gesturing towards the exit.

" Its my blood too." He growled back, chewing on a thumbnail. "And at least I know- I could...I could do somethin."

She's not sure what possessed you. It could have been her hormones. It could have been her grief It could have been a mixture of things that possessed her to straddle Daryl Dixons leg.

"Fine." She whispered in his ear ruggedly. "Just sit here."

Her hips took an experimental grind of their own as she rocked herself almost in a frenzy against his clothed leg. The thought that she was dry humping Merle Dixons younger brother didnt once cross her mind- it just lingered hanging in the air as she tried to calm the fire inside her. Her hands dug into Daryls shoulders with a mind of their own, and she found herself panting heatedly despite herself.

Daryl on the other hand remained completely rigid rather it be to shocked or overwhelmed to move. He on the other hand was completely aware that he had a pregnant teenage girl, no, more than that, a teenage girl who was impregnated by his _ brother _was gyrating on his leg with a need he had never seen before. But what was even more so alarming than that- despite the embarrassment and the need to push her off onto her ass onto the prison floor was the fact she had him at full attention, his erection straining painfully against his jeans.

He found himself grunting and his arms groping uselessly at the bed. "Beth" he croaked, not sure how he was going to get his voice to formulate what his brain desperately wanted (stop). She lay a long slender finger against his lips, her breathing ragid a silent indication at shhhs which to her surprise he obliged.

Shes not sure how long she ground into his leg before she finally reached her climax- it was followed by a sharp cry of pleasure and a hushed groan from Daryl. To her surprise as she removed herself from his leg- that he had also cum right in his pants from their interaction- his face flushed with embarrassment and before she could utter an apology he fled from the cell in a blur.

Its not until he's gone does the realization of what exactly she's done hit her- and tears come from her eyes in an overwhelming flood and she buries her head into her pillow and cries.

X

Its weeks before she sees Daryl again- the two went above and beyond to avoid each other. Its her who seeks him out timidly- she notices that when she approaches him, he flinches.

"It was a mistake." she says softly. "I shouldnt have done that and Im sorry."

His eyes didnt meet hers but instead focused on her small belly. "Startin ta show." he said clearly unable to talk about the situation that had rose between them, something Beth found herself to be grateful for.

"Im running out of time." Her voice was just a hair above a whisper. "Will you...help me figure out how to tell em?"

"Naw." Daryl said shaking his head. "That was on you member? Ill give ya a hint though- spit it out."

He walked past her with a kind of briskness that left her feeling cold and securing her loneliness.

X

She tells them at dinner when its just silverware clinking against the bowls- her voice seeming obscurely loud.

"So." She starts looking down at her empty ramen bowl. "Im pregnant."

Her father drops her fork, Glenn's mouth falls open, Rick, Carol, Maggie immediately turn to face her and Daryl looks surprisingly guilty at his place. Even Carl who was looking relatively bored turns his attention to the slightly older woman his eyebrow raised in question.

No one says anything for a moment- an awkward silence filling the dinner table, not even the sound of silverware evades the tension Beth has put in the air. Then it starts in an explosion- who, when did you, how could you, Beth!, and than her father's favorite set of words

GET BACK HERE

She in fact, does not go back there- she allows them to argue amongst themselves until they will slowly filter their way into her cell and question her, reprimand her and maybe the occasional console her. Though at this point she's doubt there's much they can do- because this child is hers and its death had never been an option.

* * *

Authors Note: Last Chapter is coming soon. As always read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The final chapter- I hope its everything you're expecting, and more importantly- I hope it's what you're not. As always, please read and review.

* * *

She had to admit when she was surprised when it was Rick who took a seat across from her. She had expected perhaps her father first or Maggie. She most certainly didnt expect them to send their leader in and it made her feel uncomfortable in a way she hadnt before in regards to Rick- her arm instinctively wrapping around her mid section.

Rick smiled before asking almost casually "So how does it feel to be bearing a Dixon?"

"Daryl tell you?" Beth said cautiously surprised at how the conversation had started- She had expected it to be a bit harsher than how it was going so far.

"No." Rick said, shaking his head amused. "Just figured it had to be Merle's. Glen wouldnt cheat on Maggie, and Daryl seems to have eyes for Carol despite his inability to express em'. That leaves me, and I know I didnt, so... Merle."

Beth nodded slowly. "You would be correct then."

"Well. Congratulations and...I know it doesnt mean much coming from me, but Im sorry for your loss."

The words mean so much more to her than she's able to express to him, and with tears in her eyes she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him close. He closes his eyes and allows her to hug him until her tears have stopped.

X

The rest of the conversations werent as pleasant but all as heartfelt. Carol talked to her about birth and Sophia- a conversation that left her feeling broken inside. Maggie talked to her about stories of when Beth had kept her secrets and how she didnt ever have to hide anything from her. Daryl came in and just sat with her for a while, not saying a word- just giving her company and offering no words.

She decided she liked his visit the best.

The last person to seek her out was her father and the words he had to say were none to kind and somehow each harsh word was coated with his love and concern for her. It was hard to see, but it was something that despite everything she could feel. Her father had taught her so much, even Merle had admitted to liking the man- and even if the sentiment wasnt so much returned anymore- she leans in and presses a tentative kiss on her father's cheek.

"The loyalty Merle had for his brother..." Beth says certainly, her blue eyes unwavering. "I believe he had for me. We did not take any sacred oath in front of god or our families- I bare no ring on my finger only a child in my womb. Our oath was in actions, not words. Even in his death, my heart still resides with him, and god knows that and thats okay with me. One day, I hope it will be okay for you."

X

When its all out in the open she finds herself more at ease with her growing stomach. Shes in the watch tower with Daryl when she gasps. His eyes nearly bug out of his head as he stares to her, her hand hovering over her stomach. She's certain he's getting ready to panick afraid that she's going to fall to the floor and go into labor right now with only him at hand- but it takes her a minute to find the words to come down from the amazement of life that she carries.

"He kicked me." she whispers in a hushed tone of surprise. "Daryl he kicked me. Hard."

He closes the space between them with more force than intended his hand covering the front of her large belly, his eyes wide.

"Thats my nephew." he breathes, as he feels the bundle roll beneathe his hand. His blue eyes shining as he stares down at her an emotion that she cant quite put her fingers on, his other hand coming up to grasp her shoulder.

"He would be...so _proud _of you."

Shes not sure if its the hormones, but she digs her canines into her bottom lip in hopes to stop the tears.

"I know."

The wind rustles their hair and for a short moment, its just the two of them- and the only remainder of Merle Dixon left in the world.

X

It's Carol who seeks her out one night that surprises her the most, they were usually together with the housekeeping tasks and tending to Judith- but tonight was different. She had come into her cell holding a white sock in her hand- she was even more surprised to recognize it as one of hers.

"I've gone and thrown its mate away." Beth says as she see's the pink sock. "I lost that thing forever ago."

Carol smiled softly before taking a seat at the foot of her bed. "Actually, you didnt lose it at all."

Beth raised her eyebrow curiously as she waited for Carol to continue.

"Rick and I were talking not to long ago, a couple days maybe- about Merle. Neither of us had known what he was going to do in regards to Michone and...the governor. We arent even sure if you knew. Rick and I stayed up late- just remembering Merle and the little we know about him. Rick told me once he was ripping up mattress's around here looking for drugs, he said- the best stuff he ever he had was in a mattress."

Carol paused than taking a deep breath, "It was that comment that made me think, he wasnt really looking for a stash. He was hiding something- something for you." She lay the sock in Beth's lap carefully, her eyes studying the young girls.

"It took a lot for me to give this to you. I was afraid it might upset you enough to...to have something awful happen to you and the baby. But I can see it- when you talk to Daryl how strong you stand. How firm your voice is- how much you loved him. I hope whatever you find in that sock, brings you some peace."

Carol rose to a stand as Beth's hands skimmed the pink material of something that was once hers and somehow through his own way of love had become Merle's.

"Carol." Beth said rising to a stand, setting the sock on the bed for just a moment longer. "Thank you."

It takes all she has to wait for Carol to exit her cell before she settles herself onto the bed with the sock and whatever trinket lay inside for her. There was a part of her- a young part- she realized, that wanted nothing more than to tear the sock to shreds for just a piece of him, a moment of him- something that was more tangible then her memory. And another part that wondered if perhaps his goodbye was cruel and mocking rather it was unintentional or not.

She turns her sock upside down with a shaky hand and stares down to the silver ring in her lap and with careful examination she realizes its a spoon. A crudely drawn note lay crumpled along with it, and as she unfolded it- she found herself becoming increasingly anxious at what it may or may not say. What this ring, did or did not mean.

Well he gave her a dime store watch

and a ring made from a spoon

Everyones lookin for someone to blame

When you share my bed, will ya share my name?

Will ya, angel?

She clutches the paper to her chest as tears silently run down her face. "Yes." she whispers to the loneliness of her cell. "Yes."

X

She never takes the ring off after that and refuses to go by anything other than a Dixon.

X

It happens in the last month of her pregnancy of course that she's fated to meet her end. She's patrolling the grounds with Daryl casually dragging her hand along the fence, not in a mocking gesture just an absent one as she speaks to Daryl of Merle and his fondness.

She finds talking about him doesnt erase the pain, but at least, it somewhat eases it. Thats when it happened, just an absent second before some dead corpse has scratched her hand taking off the first two layers of skin underneath its dirty fingernails. She screams and before she has the strength to retaliate Daryls pushed her on her ass to the ground and stabbed the walker in the head.

The injury is fatal- and they both realize it at the same time what needs to be done. There isnt time to get Hershel, or Rick or debate about. He undoes his belt buckle and ties it around her hand to the point she cant feel anything.

"Daryl. Dont." She says frantically panting, scooting backwards on the ground away from him. "Just just cut me open, take him out- dont dont-"

He doesnt let her finish before he's gnawing off her hand. She doesnt even know what he had on him, but as soon as he breaks through the cartilage shes screaming. She knows people must be coming, but the pain is so intense she can barely scream.

Right before she looses consciousness she can hear Merle's voice in her head over lapping with her father's in some sort of sick melody.

"Is that why I lost my hand?"

"And if your right hand causes you to sin, cut it off and throw it away. It is better for you to lose one part of your body than for your whole body to go into hell."

"Matthew 5:30."

X

Somehow, Merle's nub was far less repulsive than looking at her own absent hand. She cant help but wonder if perhaps he felt the same way about his own missing limb as she did about hers. Disgust.

And still, she had gotten fever and no one could determine if it was from infection or if it was from the walker scratch. They fretted over her endlessly and by the end of the second day, she asks her father to get Daryl immediately.

The redneck comes to her cell without hesitation, giving her a brief nod as he examines her, full belly and strained face.

"Hanging in there?"

"No." she replies curtly, her breathing rigid- her body aching in ways that only seemed to get worse with every second- shes not sure what shes experiencing and she doesnt want to waste any more time figuring it out. "You need to save him. Im dying."

"Ya aint dying." Daryl growls at her. "That little babys fine n so are you, youre DIXONS remember?"

She smiles through her pain, trying to meet his blue eyes with her own. "I know- thats why- you have to let me do this. You have to make sure he doesnt die with me. I cant lose the only thing thats left of Merle- thats left of me. Please." She knows shes begging but at this point in the game- she doesnt have much choice- she cant do it on her own.

"Beth..." he says his voice choking. "I cant do this I..."

"You dont have a choice Daryl. It HAS to be you, Merle wouldnta wanted it... any other way. I dont want it any other way." She rolls her head up to the ceiling and arches her belly up towards the top bunk.

"Please." she whispers, her voice breaking in a pained agony. "Save my son."

His hunting knife swoops across her abdomen before either of them have a chance to change their mind.

X

She has a son whom Daryl takes it upon to call his own.

X

She wakes up on a beach, the ocean lapping the sand just inches away from her feet. She's confused at first because she cant ever recall having been to a beach in her 18 and a half years of life. The first thing she remembers is that there should be walkers- devilish creatures trying to eat her- but there arent. There's nothing but the sound of the waves lapping the sand.

It isnt until she sees Merle on a log out in the middle of the ocean that she realizes she must be dead. She walks to him, her feet no longer moving under the water but on top of it. The water feels exquisite underneath her feet and she marvels in the feel her death grants her.

"Our son." she whispers as she greets him, his lips pressing roughly against hers. Kisses dont feel the same- nor does their interaction. It can only be explained as a warm burst of light that seems to ignite all of them leaving nothing untouched.

"Is alive and well." He says pointing down to the water beneath their feet.

"He's beautiful." she whispers, laying her head idly against his shoulder. The love doesnt need to be spoken anymore than that- it surrounds them and burns in their eyes as they watch Daryl cradle their son.

His resurrected hand finds hers and the two of them walk off towards what Beth can only assume is heaven.

"Prepare to meet thy maker." his voice is snarky as always, but theres a wondrous glint in his eye that Beths certain she's never seen before.

She takes one last look at her family who lives below- and despite the lightness in her core and the happiness that must be her soul. Its the inability to remind them they will all be okay- to not let death destroy them even among-st the hell they walk.

He nods towards her hesitation and grasps her hand more tightly. She's not sure where shes going, what her destination is, shes just happy to be going with him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking this adventure with me. My apologies go out to the Daryl/Beth shippers. I hope you enjoyed all the same. Please, as always, Read and Review.


End file.
